


Can't Lose You

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Dengeki Sentai Changeman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no real answer to some things. Tsurugi's apologetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spinningthreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningthreads/gifts).



Tsurugi limped along the side of the road, gripping his left shoulder.

He felt the incandescence of Hayate's wrath at the same time as he saw Hayate pull up on his bike. The wheels spun to a stop in the gravel. Through gritted teeth, "Get. On." 

Tsurugi grinned, tired though it was, and climbed on behind. His left arm was near useless. He made do with holding on around Hayate's waist with only his right. Hayate made a strangled noise under his breath, but took off more gently than normal. 

Hayate's hair smelled good. The rest of him did, too, Tsurugi decided through the haze of discomfort. 

They pulled up at home, the tiny little house that was theirs and theirs alone. They both had enough saved by now from their work with the Earth Defence Force to've bought something several times larger, but they didn't want it. This was home. This was the place where Tsurugi had put a foot through the wall while practising a spin kick. This was the place where Hayate's sister frequently dropped off her two kids to run them both ragged all weekend. This was the place where Hayate made dreadful omelettes. This was the place where Tsurugi practised oboe and Hayate managed not to kill him. 

This was the place they'd first made love. 

(Not like they spent that much time there anyway. They were older than when they were especially active, that one year, as Changeman. But it hadn't slowed down either of them just yet.) 

Tsurugi climbed off the bike in their driveway, wincing as he near missed a step and the impact jarred his shoulder. "It's not dislocated," he said hurriedly as soon as he could breathe. 

Hayate's face was a stormcloud, but he was gentle as he slid an arm around Tsurugi from the other side, then helped him into the house.

Shirtless, Tsurugi held himself obediently still on the small wooden stool in their kitchen as Hayate inspected him. "I think you'll live." 

Tsurugi laughed delightedly. He was sore and tired, but he'd be fine. Just like he always was. "I told you on the phone it wasn't that bad! You're stuck with me for a while yet." 

The brows lowered again. "Not. If. You. Keep. Doing. Stupid. Things." 

...crap. 

Tsurugi stood quickly, and reached for Hayate's turned back. His shoulder was rock hard under the black fabric of his shirt. "I couldn't see a car crash and not help." 

He didn't get it, no. Not really. Hayate did stupid things that got him hurt too, didn't he? Maybe not as many... But he didn't let himself get irritable about Hayate's fury, because Hayate mattered. Hayate's love mattered, too. And he really didn't want to sleep alone tonight. 

"But it could've blown up. With you right _there._ You only barely got out of the way in time." 

"Yes," Tsurugi said uncertainly, thinking it through. "But it didn't. I got us both to safety, even if I did get hit by the wing mirror when it all went up. Hayate... I couldn't leave that man to die." 

Hayate turned at last, face still grim. "I... know." 

Tsurugi let all of his love and tiredness and apology into his eyes as he stroked Hayate's cheek. His hand slid around to the nape of Hayate's neck, and he kissed him hard. Hayate's response was furiously intent, licking, sucking, _biting_ Tsurugi's lips, then he grabbed Tsurugi around the waist and began walking him backwards towards their bedroom. 

Tsurugi's shoulder throbbed, but it was manageable. Especially for this. Especially for a reaffirmation of yeah, they can't keep each other safe, but they can make the time together _matter._

Tsurugi probably wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight, but he probably wouldn't be sleeping at all for a while.

That was just fine.


End file.
